gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Closer
Closer by Tegan and Sara is featured in Feud, the sixteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions, with Jake and Ryder singing lead. The song begins after Brody and Finn's fight. Jake and Ryder lead the song as the New Directions are in the auditorium with Blaine and Marley playing the keyboards. With all feuds resolved, the New Directions sing their hearts out and dance with passion in a fun and wacky way. Will comes in and watches them as they run through the auditorium seats, singing together. Lyrics Ryder: All I want to get is A little bit closer All I want to know is Can you come a little closer? Jake and Ryder: Here comes the breath before we get A little bit closer Here comes the rush before we touch Come a little closer Ryder: The doors are open, the wind is really blowing Jake and Ryder with New Directions: The night sky is changing overhead It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical New Directions: Oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh Jake and Ryder with New Directions: I won't treat you like you're oh so typical Jake: All you think of lately Is getting underneath me All I dream of lately Is how to get you underneath me Jake and Ryder: Here comes the heat before we meet A little bit closer Here comes the spark before the dark Come a little closer Jake with New Directions: The lights are off and the sun is finally setting Jake and Ryder with New Directions: The night sky is changing overhead It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical I want you close, I want you (New Directions: Oooh, ooh) I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you (New Directions: Oooh, ooh) I won't treat you like you're typical New Directions: Uh, uh-uh Uh, uh-uh Uh, uh-uh Uh, uh-uh Jake and Ryder with New Directions: Here come the dreams of you and me Here come the dreams Here come the dreams of you and me (New Directions: Uh, uh-uh) Here come the dreams It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical New Directions: Oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh Jake and Ryder with New Directions: I won't treat you like you're typical New Directions: Oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh Jake and Ryder with New Directions: I won't treat you like you're typical All I want to get is A little bit closer All I want to know is Can you come a little closer? Trivia *It was also sung by Brody earlier in the episode, while he was singing in the shower, as Santana rifled through his clothes and took his pager. This version was unreleased though. *The last Jake and Ryder duet on the show. Also, Jake's last duet overall. Errors *Unique can be seen doing a twirl, but in the next shot, she is shown sitting down. *Marley can be seen hugging Jake and Kitty, but in the next shot her arms are down like she never had hugged them. *When Marley and Blaine are playing the pianos and singing, she puts her head on Jake's shoulder and is seen singing "Tickle" instead of "Typical." Gallery Closer.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.43.05.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.58.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.54.png.jpg tumblr mjopupN4mN1qbysf9o6 250.gif tumblr mjopupN4mN1qbysf9o5 250.gif tumblr mjopupN4mN1qbysf9o4 250.gif tumblr mjopupN4mN1qbysf9o3 250.gif tumblr mjopupN4mN1qbysf9o2 250.gif tumblr mjoklk4GfT1qd1240o8 r1 250.gif Jarley159.png tumblr mjopupN4mN1qbysf9o1 250.gif tumblr mjoklk4GfT1qd1240o6 r1 250.gif tumblr mjomq9ydmZ1r63f5bo1 250.gif Tumblr mjp84gCsA11qeds6ko1 500.jpg Closer kartie.gif closer-glee.jpg tumblr ml7rvnYQ0X1qk71sao8 250.gif MarleyNr43.gif Tumblr n67ifwhyoB1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n67ifwhyoB1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n67ifwhyoB1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n67ifwhyoB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n67ifwhyoB1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n67ifwhyoB1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n67ifwhyoB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n67ifwhyoB1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_ml5zsu2gVq1qhu3hxo9_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four